


Real Proper Love

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Missing scene from Tuesday's episode (31st March 2020)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Real Proper Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I imagine may have happened before we saw them in bed

~ Real and Proper Love ~ 

'I love you' 

Ben looked directly at Callum he could feel the mositure in his eyes start to spill over. He quickly turned trying to cover up his slip, picking uo the wrapping paper in front of him. 

Callums hand on his shoulder pulling him towards him stopped his movements.   
He could see the tears starting to form in Callum's eyes as he pointed to himself, removing his hand from his shoulder to cross them iver his chest before pointing at Ben. 

It was like time had stopped, all his could think and feel was love. Love for the most amazing man in front of him who was always by his side, the love that was given freely to him. For the first time in his life in that very second he felt warm and safe, vurnlrable and so overwhemled but he felt the love between them twinkling like the stars in the sky.   
All he knew is that he needed this man now and forever. 

He launched himself up, taking hold of the wooden armrests of the chair as Callum's hands caught hold of his head, he hovered for a moment at he felt the touch of Callum's lips on his, sucking him in, pushing his tongue inside his open mouth as he tighten his grip on the back of his head pulling him ever so close. Ben felt Callum's thumb rest on the side of his head as he pressed his lips passionatly against Bens.

Ben pushed his knees either side of Callum's on the chair as to straddle his lap sp he could wrap his own hands around Callum's head pulling him imposibbly closer. He didnt thing he had ever felt so close to someone before. Ben loved the feeling of Callum's hands around his head he felt wanted. he shuffled his body even closer so that he could deepen the kiss. 

It ended up being the most beautiful kiss he thinks he had ever had the pleassure to be part off, there was no rushing, they took there time to feel each others soft lips, touch each others wet tongues and hold each close. 

Callum sucked Ben's lips into his mouth one more time before he pulled away, breathing hevily as he stared straight into Ben's gorgeous eyes. 

No words where spoken as Ben pressed his hands agsint Callum's heart he clinged to the soft fabric of Callum's t-shirt and made an attempt to pull it over Callum's head, he then awkwardly removed his own white t-shirt, so that they where both topless. 

Ben felt the chill of the dark night dance across his skin as Callum moved his hands over Ben's naked chest, until they settled on his waist, Ben brushed his hand over Callum's stomach finding his sensitive sports letting him shiver with want as he pressed his lips to the taller mans once more, this time moving his hands so he can hold his cheeks as he pressed his chest to Callum's. 

Ben's hands broke the silence as he moved them to pull at Callum's boxers.   
'Lets go to bed' Callum whispered catching Ben's hands in his and pulled them back   
'No.. Need you now' Ben whispered pulling his hands out of Callum's and taking off his own boxers instead chucking them on the floor behind him. 

'I don't wanna hurt you' Callum whispered taking hold of Bens chin in his hand and stroking his jaw, giving him the softest of smiles

'Please.. I've never needed anything more' Ben whispered tears pooling in his eyes 

He didn't care that it would hurt, he needed to the feel the pain, he had been such a idiot these last couple of weeks, Callum had been so kind and caring and was always by his side and he had treated him like shit, he needed to feel the pain to make up for that, but most of all he needed to just feel Callum, all around him with no barriers, Just the two of them.

Callum sighed before giving Ben a smile, he pulled off his own boxers awkwardly, Ben lifted up so that Callum could kick them down his legs and onto the floor.   
Ben ran his hand up and down Callum's soft cock bringing it to full hardness with his strokes he then leant down to press a small kiss on the tip causing Callum to utter a sucked in breath.  
He licked around the head a few times making it a little wet before getting up on his knees so he could shuffle closer to Callum. 

He brought one hand to wrap around Callum's neck and the other reached behind him so he could line himself up.   
He sighed when he felt the head of Callum cock push against his tight entrance. He moved is head so that he could look over his shoulder watching the tip of Callum's cock disappear inside of him. 

He felt the pain shot up within him as it stretched his hole. Callum felt Ben shudder, he took hold of his chin once more and pulled him in for a deep kiss, he felt the tears leaking from Ben's eyes wet his cheeks and he wound his arm around Ben's body, taking hold of his cock and gently guiding it inside Ben. 

He pushed it in a little bit more before stilling all movements again as he let Ben adjust to his size.   
'Ahhhh' Ben moaned into Callum's mouth pulling away ever so slightly so he could look into Callum's eyes as he sank down onto Callum's cock. 

He felt the sting and the ache inside of him as he took more and more of his man, it hurt like hell. 

'Nearly there sweetheart... Your doing so good baby so good' Callum cooed as he stared back into Ben's bright eyes.   
Ben took the encouragement and took a deep breath as he took the rest of Callum's cock inside of him, he pushed down until he was fully seated on top of the older man. 

'Oh god' Ben whispered as he chucked his head backwards feeling the sensation of Callum being inside of him bare and raw. He felt so full, so loved. Callum pulled his head back down taking Ben's head in his large hands again and pulling him towards his lips. He pressed a short kiss upon them before pulling back watching Ben's eyes flutter close as he felt the pain turn to pleasure. 

'Callum!' Ben cried out at he pulled himself up and slammed back down on the raw dry cock.   
'Oh god Ben!' Callum cried out slamming his lips against Ben's in a needy wet kiss as he felt his own pleasure coarse through his veins as Ben bounced on his cock. 

Callum thought Ben looked beautiful, the orange glow from the lamp on the table dancing across Ben's features as he bounced softly on his cock. The dried tears on his cheeks as he looked deep into Callum's eyes, if he wasn't already deeply in love with this man he would have fallen all over again right in this moment. 

'Callum! Close!' Ben moaned as he slammed his hips down, pulling up so just the tip was inside of him before slamming back down again. His hands buried in Callum's fluffy hair as he pressed little kisses on Callum's lips, nose, forehead.   
Callum tightened his hold on the back of Ben's head bringing him so close he could feel his breath on his lips. He felt Ben start to shake, as his orgasm ripped through him unexpectedly.

Callum pressed his lips to Ben's 'I love you' he mouthed so that Ben could feel it as Ben's cock between them shot ropes of creamy cum all over Callum's belly. 

'Ben!' Callum cried out as he came deep inside of his younger lover.   
Ben felt the hot heat of Callum's seed run through his body as they came down from there incredible highs. 

'Wow, that was amazing' Ben sighed dropping his body onto Callums. Callum bent around Ben so he could pull out his dripping cock from Ben's hole, pulling his seed along with it. 

'Fuck baby' Callum whispered as he pulled Ben into his arms, his head resting on top of Callums heart.   
'I Love you' Ben whispered again getting comfortable.   
Callum wound his arms around Ben's small waist as he pulled the smaller man deeper into his arms, he ran his fingers slowly through Ben's hair. 

He could get used to hearing those words, he never thought he'd hear them and now he couldn't get enough.   
He finally had everything he ever wanted, it was real and it was proper and it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, storylines or locations all right go to BBC & EastEnders. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think in the comments, they literally keep me going <3   
> Thanks  
> xxx


End file.
